1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a support for affixing articles to relatively planar surfaces and more particularly to a bracket for removably attaching flexible web articles to vertical or horizontal surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brackets have been provided for removably attaching flexible web articles such as towels or cloths to relatively planar surfaces. However, in general, these brackets do not fasten the article to the surface in a manner which precludes removal thereof by simply grasping the article. In fact, most towel and cloth racks are designed to permit ease of removal of the towel or cloth. Fastening devices have been provided which restrict removal of the article when grasped, but often require holes be formed in the article for hooking it to the device or that the article be tied about or similarly altered for attachment to the device. Still other fastening devices cannot be removably attached to the planar surface without scarring the surface and/or cannot be used for fastening the article to horizontal surfaces. Some of these devices, despite their techniques for retaining the article, allow the article to be easily removed from the device by children.
As can be seen from the foregoing, there is a need for a new and improved bracket for attaching towels, cloths and similar webbed articles to relatively planar surfaces which overcomes the disadvantages of the foregoing.
Of course, overlapping rings of the type disclosed herein have been used in belts and backpacks, but there has been no suggestion for using such rings for the purpose discussed herein.